By way of example, switches of the type involved may be mounted on the latch mechanism that holds the trunk or deck lid of an automotive vehicle closed to operate the light with which the trunk area of the vehicle conventionally is equipped and sometimes also to control an indicator light that is mounted on the instrument panel of the vehicle to let the driver know when the deck lid is unlatched. In order to function in this manner, the switch is mounted in some convenient location where it is operated by the latch or striker cam each time the latter is operated to release or open the deck lid. When the deck lid is open, the switch is closed to turn on the trunk light and, in the alternative arrangement, to illuminate the bulb on the instrument panel to apprise the driver that the deck lid is released and the trunk is open. On the other hand, when the deck lid is closed and latched, the switch is disengaged to open the circuit to the trunk light so that the latter is extinguished and, in the alternative situation, also to open the circuit that serves the instrument panel light so that the latter also is extinguished to let the driver known that the deck lid is closed and latched.
Manifestly, in the suppositious situation described above, the striker cam conventionally is snapped open with considerable force by a relatively strong torsion spring. Consequently, the switch of this invention is struck with a correspondingly great force each time the deck lid is opened and this occurs innumerable times during the life of the vehicle. Accordingly, the switch must be designed and constructed to withstand the physical abuse and rough treatment to which it is subjected in use over long periods of time. At the same time, the switch must be small in size and adaptable to many different environmental conditions. Moreover, in order to be competitive in the marketplace, the switch must be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an electrical switch that has relatively few parts so that it is easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture and that, additionally, is physically relatively small in size and readily adaptable to a variety of different environmental conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical switch in which the case and the terminal blade or blades mounted thereon are uniquely formed and correlated so that each blade has an essentially soft, springy and resilient action that permits it to absorb the relatively heavy impact forces to which it is subjected in use and to have a correspondingly long life.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical switch of the above mentioned character in which the case can be equipped with a plurality of terminal blades and wherein the blades are uniquely combined and correlated with each other and with the case so that the actuated, contact-making ends of the blades are arranged side-by-side for mutual actuation by a single movement of an actuating part and so that the opposite ends of the blades that are connected in the electrical circuitry of the vehicle can be disposed one above the other if desired for convenience in making the connection.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.